Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powertrain for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a powertrain that allows for achieving a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle and can perform left-right torque vectoring of a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, the driving systems of a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle are simple gear systems, so the operation point of an engine or a motor for driving the vehicles depends on the speed of the vehicles. Accordingly, driving at the optimal operating point of an engine or a motor for driving a vehicle is limited, so the improvement of fuel efficiency is limited, and power cannot be transmitted at a high speed due to an upper speed limit of the motor (a limit in durability of a bearing) when the vehicles are driven at a high speed.
Further, it is limited to apply torque vectoring for ensuring stability when a vehicle turns to left and right wheels, so there is also a limit in ensuring stability when a vehicle turns.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.